The Wendy
by SilveryStars
Summary: Loosely based on Cinderella at points. Wendy is just a normal girl, she's grown up hearing about Peter Pan and his stories, and realised it's not real. So what happens when he appears in her room? And what about her plan? read to find out! R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters apart from the ones you don't recognise.

Chapter One.

A young girl gazed out of her window at the stars. Each one was twinkling with its own silvery light, each one fighting to be the brightest of them all in the suns absence. As the girl brushed her long brown hair, she could have sworn that one star was shining especially brightly.

What she didn't know, and in fact couldn't know was that this star was not a star at all. No it was so much more than that.

A voice called out behind her,

"Wendy! Get to bed THIS instant!"

It was a harsh, cold voice but Wendy lingered at the window. Staring out at the night sky. She jumped as the voice screamed out again.

"Wendy! Lucy has been in bed for at least 10 minutes if not longer."

Lucy was short for Lucinda. Wendy turned from the window, gently closing it and drawing the curtains, not noticing the silhouette that swooped through the air. She sighed sadly and clambered into bed, it was at least another hour until her plan came into action.

Peter scowled at the curtains now blocking his view. Why on Neverland people drew them he would never know. Why he asked himself, as he had on many occasions, would anyone want to miss out on the spectacular morning. After all if you missed that you had already missed half the day. Crystal or Crys, his fairy, was bobbing around him excitedly. Her youth shining brighter than all the stars around her. She was emitting a bright golden light so that, unless you looked closely, you couldn't see her. If you did look closely you would see a young girl with golden plaits across her head, and vibrant blue eyes. On her back, were a pair of silvery wings, delicate and translucent. They were real enough to convince even the most fervent disbelievers that faeries existed. She was perfect in every tiny part of her 3 inches high body. Unfortunately this made her very proud, and unshakeable in her belief that, one day, Peter would notice how very fond she was of him. So far she, and every other female creature on Neverland had had no such luck. Peter, still glaring at the curtains, floated over to the window ledge. Crys began to tinkle at him loudly, for those special people who can understand faerie talk, it would have sounded something like this,

"Get away from the window, now! What are you doing? What are we even doing here? Why do you always get me into these situations?"

The tinkling was so high, and so insistent that eventually Peter, who usually thought of himself as patient, glared at Crys.

"Stop it Crys! D'you wanna be heard??"

This seemed to work and the tinkling stopped immediately. However a few moments later it began again, just more quietly. Peter decided to ignore, and began rattling the window panes as silently as possible. As you can imagine this was not very silent at all.

"_I'm_ gonna get us caught??" she asked incredulously

"Of course you will, unless you shut up." Peter replied.

"You are such an annoying, childish -"

Peter grinned evilly, "Childish? Yes! But I've never been annoying" he laughed.

Crys sighed exasperatedly as Peter finally pushed open the window. Not expecting it to open he immediately went catapulting into the room. Just before he landed on top of the sleeping figure, lying in bed, he halted mid-air. He rose into the air, preparing to crow, but was interrupted by a flurry of tinkles from Crys.

The young girl turned over in her sleep, causing both boy and faerie to freeze simultaneously. At a pain staking pace she fluttered open her eyes.

Wendy shot up in bed, there was a boy in her room and, he was floating above her bed. For a minute or two she just stared at this intruder. Eventually she gathered her wits about her and... fainted.

Peter caught the Wendy, _his_ Wendy as she collapsed. He hoped Crys would like her, he had the distinct impression that they had never met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter watched in a kind of awe as Wendy opened her sky-blue eyes, it had begun to rain outside and the carpet by the window was soaked with water. He smiled happily,

"Oh the cleverness of me!" he whispered to her.

Needless to say her reaction was quite different from what he had imagined. She blinked, waking herself up and then screamed so loudly that Peter was forced to put a hand over her mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Crys dive into a music box. He stared completely dumbfounded at the still struggling Wendy.

"Shhhh" he hissed "You don't want the grown ups to come do you?"

She had quieted down now and was staring at him, her eyes wide. Slowly, cautiously he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Who on earth are you?" she asked.

"Not on _Earth," _he said proudly, "on _Neverland!_ And that's easy, I'm Peter Pan."

Wendy found herself giggling at that, "_You're _Peter Pan??"

At that point Peter fixed her with such a hurt look that she immediately answered,

"I mean of course you're Peter Pan!" she said and, seeing him beam, deemed it was safe to carry on. "So Peter..." she said hesitantly, "how is it that you came to be in my room?"

"Flew of course, I don't believe you could've forgotten flying Wendy, me perhaps if you were especially grown up – but you don't look so grown up after all." His tone was questioning, lacking his usual confidence.

Wendy was glaring at him suspiciously,

"How do you know my name? And how did you really get here, you don't really expect me to believe that you flew do you??" her hesitant manner was gone replaced by cold, hard suspicion. "Honestly any minute now I expect you'll start saying that faeries exist, and people of our age should know that they most certainly do-"

Peter catapulted across the room and once again his hand lay across her mouth.

"Don't say that." He said nervously, "Every time you say that, a faerie somewhere dies."

Crys rose out of her music box, filling the room with light. As she came over to Wendy to inspect her,

"Ohh Peter! Is that a real faerie??"

It was as Wendy cried out in joy, looking so much as she had at the faerie dance that Peter suddenly noticed that something was wrong. It was Wendy, well she looked the same at least, but her clothes were all different. She was not in her usual nighty, in fact she was wearing _trousers_ and the last time he had spoken to Wendy, she had definitely thought that that was inappropriate. There were other things too, her hair was not exactly the same brown he remembered it to be, now it had honey-golden streaks running through it. Her eyes were what gave him the biggest inkling that something was wrong. They had always lit up around him, something he had prided himself on being able to do, but more than anything was the fact that they looked as if they had seen something. She was not _his_ Wendy, and he had always supposed that this might happen to her if she grew up, but then she was not a grown-up. In fact except for the small differences, she was the same as she had been in Neverland. He stared a few moments more, trying to tell himself that it was all some trick of the mind until she hesitantly asked,

"Peter are you alright? I'm sorry I almost said that I didn't believe in faeries, I really am. It's just not every day that a boy comes flying into your room."

Peter glanced up from his reverie,

"Are you Wendy Moira Angela Darling?" he asked slowly.

Wendy stared dumbstruck, "Um no, I'm not I'm Wendy Catherine Darling"

There was an awkward pause, in which Wendy tried not to embrace the boy who was now crying. Peter stared at her,

"Then where's Wendy? What happened to her? She used to sleep in this room! She said she'd be here when I got back, she said she'd wait for me!"

Wendy watched as he wiped his tears,

"Don't cry...it won't do any good" she sighed.

"Why not, and I'm not crying!" he replied fiercely

"because I knew a Wendy Moira Angela Darling" she paused as he tried to interrupt her, but she shook her head at his look of glee, "I said _knew_. She was my great... Aunt"

Peter stared on, not realising the full impact of these words.

"What's a great Aunt?" he asked.

Wendy gazed at him sympathetically, "Do you remember Michael Darling?? Wendy's little brother?" he slowly nodded and she continued, "Well he was my father's, father. And so Wendy was my great Aunt."

"So she grew up? She forgot about me?" he asked.

Crys knew how much this hurt Peter, and forgetting all feelings of jealousy towards the Wendy girl, she wrapped her tiny arms as far around his neck as they would go.

"Peter I'm so sorry" Wendy said, "but you came back too late"

Peter kicked off into the night, not hearing the Wendy's, the _new _Wendy's shouts. She'd forgotten all about him?? And grown up? She'd probably married as well. He knew that Wendy wouldn't have had children without a marriage. She was gone, she was the only person he'd ever remembered, and she was gone. He sped away into the night air cursing her name. How dare she grow up, how dare she want to?

But worst of all, was the nagging feeling that Hook had been right. He Peter Pan, had not been good enough. Why had the other Wendy had to have such sad eyes? He thought to himself, she could have been exactly like _his _Wendy and then everything would have been alright.

To my reviewers:

**Lady Dark Angel**: Thanx so much, you're my very first reviewer!

**Kasmira36: **I hope that at least something has been explained this chapter, basically the first one was more of a prologue to get you hooked! (I hope)

**Compass:** Firstly thanks for the compliment, and secondly as you can see this chapter it's not the Wendy we all know and love and also she didn't see Peter out the window, he only saw her. As for the plan all will be explained!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Peter sped towards the stars that had looked so comforting and promising only hours before, an hour suddenly seemed like a _very _long time for a boy who could barely remember what he'd been doing the day before yesterday. As he flew, the sharp wind cutting at his cheeks and turning them numb, he failed to notice the wet on his cheek. It didn't really matter though, that he had no clue he was crying. Even if he had taken the time to realise he would've simply dismissed the idea that someone like him could ever possibly cry. He was after all, Peter Pan and thinking this his speed slowed considerably. Really it wasn't anything to do with him, why that Wendy had decided to forget him, she couldn't have been very important if she could so easily have forgotten him, when he had remembered her so well. These far more happy and appealing thoughts carried him all the way to his home. **

**The large island looked just as it always did, a beautiful green jungle growing everywhere and bursting with adventure. He looked down happily at his world and smiled to himself. Wendy was missing out on all this too, stupid girl, he still couldn't understand what would ever be great about growing up. Floating amongst the clouds he spotted the huge pirate ship… a permanent scar on his wonderful land. Swooping towards the island he thought first of rounding up the lost boys and having a good fight against the pirates, or the Indians. Then he remembered the mermaids, _they_ would never even consider leaving Neverland. _They _had never gotten bored, and they had spent far longer lounging around Neverland then Wendy ever had. He crowed loudly and headed straight for the lagoon, knowing that the mermaids would welcome him, and make him feel important again. Perhaps they would even stop him feeling useless, a feeling that had stayed with him ever since Wendy had left. In his mind, deciding she didn't need him anymore.**

**In almost no time, he found himself alighting on a large rock in the centre of the lagoon. Peter looked around taking in the noisy waterfall and dappled sunlight on the water, before sitting cross-legged by the smooth water. He stared at the surface intently until… suddenly they were there. Green tails flashing as they entered patches of sunlight, he smiled as they pulled themselves out of the water and onto surrounding rocks. Two of them fighting to sit by him, he beamed around at the others. They smiled back happily, pleased for the visit and chorused, **

'**Hello Peter!'**

'**How are you Peter?'**

'**I missed you Peter!'**

'**We hardly see you Peter!'**

'**Have you come to tell us a story?'**

**The last question came from the mermaid who had won the opportunity to sit by him, and she smiled at him her silvery blond hair shining. He turned to her and grinned self-importantly.**

'**Of course I have girls!'**

**They all clapped and laughed.**

'**But which one should I tell you? There are SO many to choose from!'**

**At this point Peter put on his best concentrating face, and to his delight the girls all rushed to tell him which one of his stories was the most exciting, daring or adventurous. The delight coming from the fact that ALL of the stories were about him. It certainly made him feel more useful.**

'**Oh Peter you MUST tell us about when you cut off Hook's hand!'**

'**NO! He should tell us about the time when he saved Tiger Lily!'**

**Their voices trailed into the distance as Peter remembered that Wendy had been around to see him save Tiger Lily; she had been so upset afterwards too. Coming once again to the present where there were now at least 20 mermaids in the lagoon, Peter decided on the story.**

'**I'll tell the one about Hook's hand' he said and all the girls cheered. One before Wendy he thought to himself, before she ever arrived. With that Peter began his story, the mermaids listening with bated breath. It was impossible to tell that they had all heard it a thousand times before.**

**When Peter had sped away from her window, Wendy had been quite shocked to feel an odd lurch in her stomach. Now, as Peter recounted his tales of valour in the mermaid lagoon, Wendy was sitting on her bed wondering whether the whole thing had been a dream. It couldn't honestly be real, could it? It didn't make any sense, boys couldn't fly and Peter Pan was just a story that her great Aunt had been especially fond of. It was as she looked around the room that proof came to her, with a slight jolt she realised that her curtains had been ripped clean from the window. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed earlier on, but it had been a very busy, very confusing day. So then the boy had been real, not some figment of her imagination. He was so real that he had ripped down her curtains! Wendy smiled happily to herself before realising with a second jolt that her great aunt's entire story had been true. Peter had been looking for Wendy Moira Angela Darling, she sighed to herself, her customary downcast eyes returning. That meant that she would never see him again, after all, why would he return to this house now that he new that Wendy wasn't the _real_ Wendy? She thought sadly that now she would be trapped forever in this place unless her plan worked, and suddenly the plan didn't seem very appealing. She wished with all her heart that she could go to Neverland, as she had as a young child before she had decided that none of that world was real. A light patter of steps broke into thoughts and she braced herself for Lucinda.**

**She waltzed in without knocking, her dainty steps fresh from finishing school not disguising that particular unpleasantry.**

'**Wendy, you're wanted downstairs for the cleaning and the cooking. Well, whatever it is that you do around here' her voice was light, her snobbery inescapably clear. She glanced at the ripped curtains and carried on,**

'**What did you so this time? Bite them down? Honestly I know you're a bit savage but can't you control yourself?'**

**Lucinda seemed to find this outrageously funny, because she broke into her silly tinkling laughter. Wendy didn't really see what was so incredibly funny and the laugh which was obviously another trick from finishing school made her ears hurt more than anything else. She got to her feet and briskly left the room, hurrying downstairs before her step-mother (A/N very Cinderella I know!) had to yell for her, a pastime which always resulted in more chores for Wendy. She reached the kitchen and entered, praying that her step-mother would be in an averagely good mood. The tall, bony woman, whose blond hair contained streaks of white, was quickly joined by her daughter. Lucinda came in behind Wendy and stood by her mother her brown eyes gleaming darkly at her, whilst her mother stroked the golden ringlets absent-mindedly. This, more than anything hurt Wendy, the fact that they could be affectionate just not towards her had taken Wendy many years to understand. She sighed heavily,**

'**What are you sighing about Wendy?' the woman said sharply, her eyes boring into Wendy's.**

'**Nothing' Wendy replied, 'What would you like me to do, madam?'**

**Her stepmother liked to be called madam for some reason; Wendy supposed it had something to do with the fact that they had no official servants. Since her father had died there hadn't really been enough extra money for them.**

'**You will clean Lucinda's room for her, she has far too many important things going on to do it herself and it will give you something to do with yourself'**

**Wendy turned and made her way back up the stairs; she entered Lucinda's brightly decorated room and began making a pile of the clothes she would need to clean. Every so often she would glance longingly at a beautiful dress, imagining how it would feel to be Lucinda for just one day.**

**Hi everybody! I am FINALLY continuing this story so let me know if you think its good! I am REALLY sorry for the long, long, long wait but I have excuses like 'GCSEs' and my computer wasn't working so maybe you'll forgive me? Please? And read the new chapter? And THEN… review it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

**It came to Peter after a good fight against the Indians; the lost boys were playing some game or other, and for some reason Peter couldn't bring himself to join in. It did not look like a particularly boring game to him; he didn't see why he wasn't in the mood for it. He was not really tired, he laughed out loud at the thought that a fight with any of the pirates would ever make him tired. Crys was sitting contentedly on the arm of his throne, swinging her legs and glowing with a beautiful light, but somehow none of it was interesting anymore. Gradually it came to him, it was the not understanding why Wendy had left. He wanted and needed to know, it was driving him insane. What on earth was so great about growing up and _dying_ he thought to himself. The whole idea of it seemed utter nonsense to him, living forever and particularly with him should have made her stay. He needed to know what Wendy's husband had that he didn't and what Earth had, that Neverland didn't. Suddenly, it was completely obvious what he needed to do.**

**Wendy was scrubbing the floor that she had scrubbed yesterday. Not because it was anymore dirty since it had been washed, but because her step-mother wanted to be able to see herself in it. There was going to be a dinner party she said, Wendy was, of course, not allowed to attend. After this she had to help Lucinda dress, in a new gown which had been made this morning. Lucinda had to look absolutely gorgeous, not that it was a hard thing to accomplish, Lucinda was beautiful, and she knew it. As she sat there washing and washing the floor, Lucinda made it her business to pass through the hall at least four times, leaving less than shiny dry footprints. So, of course, Wendy had to go over those parts thinking longingly of what her father would do to these evil people if he were ever around. He wasn't though, always working always busy so that when he was home Wendy was simply dressed in one of Lucinda's gorgeous dresses, and her father never knew about the servitude how ever many times she tried to tell him. Her back stiffened as her step-mothers walked into the hallway to inspect.**

'**It'll do' she said loudly, and then, 'Go and help Lucinda into a dress, and then I don't want to hear hide nor hair from you for the rest of the night. Understand? Don't embarrass me Wendy.' Wendy flinched at the sound of her own name, and slowly picked up the heavy bucket knowing she would be punished if she sloshed any of the water.**

'**This has taken you far too long to do.' Her step-mother added coldly and Wendy wanted to scream that it was because of Lucinda, that Lucinda had slowed her down. Instead she replied,**

'**Yes madam'**

**After she had poured the water from the bucket, she noticed another person in the kitchen. A dumpy woman with flyaway hair, smiled nervously, **

'**I'm the new cook'**

**Wendy nodded; obviously her father had come into some money. A cook would keep Lucinda happy; perhaps she would stop picking on Wendy. She quickly made her way up the stairs and entered the cloud of pink that was Lucinda's room. It was already messy again, covered in pile upon piles of clothes that Lucinda wasn't sure about. She turned exasperatedly to Wendy, tears in her eyes,**

'**There's absolutely nothing for me to wear' she sobbed, 'I'm going to look like a complete fool and mummy says that maybe someone I'll marry in the future might be here tonight!' Lucinda spoke in such a rush when she got like this that many people didn't understand her, Wendy had heard it all enough times to simply nod and say,**

'**It will be alright, Lucinda. Now let's find you something to wear'**

**Delving through the clothes Wendy reckoned that Lucinda could have worn any of them and been fine, but this needed to look as though there was thought being put in. Otherwise Lucinda would panic and probably hit Wendy. Wendy pulled out a lovely periwinkle blue and received a sharp slap in the face,**

'**Honestly Wendy, what are you? Five? I can't wear that! I wore it last week.'**

**Wendy apologised and put her fingertips against her stinging cheek sadly, looking for another dress. The sooner she found one the better.**

'**How about something in pink, you could set it off nicely with that rose quartz pendant you have'**

**But Lucinda did not like this idea either; they went through hundreds and hundreds of dresses,**

'**NO Wendy that's an ugly dress, I hate that dress!'**

'**What are you stupid! I can't wear that!'**

**Lucinda was getting more and more worked up with every wrong dress and now all Wendy wanted to do was find one and be done with it. She began pulling clothes out at random, and a long emerald green one was not to Lucinda's taste,**

'**NO! OF COURSE NOT THAT ONE YOU STUPID GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO MAKE ME LOOK UGLY? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT, UGLY GIRL YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUIN ME!'**

**Wendy sucked in her breath as Lucinda pounced on her whacking every inch of her she could reach. Wendy did not cry, she simply lay there and listened as footsteps came to the door. It opened and her step-mother entered looking horrified. She pulled Lucinda off of Wendy and for one, breathtaking second Wendy believed that maybe it was because she cared. It was all dashed almost an instant later,**

'**Lucinda! This is not the way for young ladies to behave! You could have bruised her, and you know that her father's coming home tomorrow!' Wendy stared open-mouthed as Lucinda managed to get herself out of trouble.**

'**But mummy! She wants me to be ugly and she wasn't choosing me a nice dress, and I know I shouldn't have hit her but, you know what she's like, mummy?'**

**Wendy watched, horrified as her step-mother descended on her, Lucinda smiling sweetly behind her, her eyes glinting.**

'**How DARE you Wendy! Look at the room we've given you, we treat you fairly Wendy. How DARE you try to ruin Lucinda's chances? Go to your room immediately and stay there.'**

**Wendy dodged past them both and ran upstairs, tears in her eyes. The only reason she had the room was because her father insisted, and it was too much bother to swap her things there every time he returned. He said that she looked so much like her great aunt and that was where she had slept, so it was fitting. She sat down on the stairs, her face pressed against the bars of the banister, wanting to see what dress Lucinda would choose. When Lucinda finally immerged Wendy had to stifle a cry at the injustice of it all, she was wearing the pink dress, set off by the rose quartz necklace. Tears returned to her eyes as she collapsed onto her bed in her room. She knew perfectly well that it could be worse, imagining life if her father weren't alive, but somehow this never managed to console her as she thought of the only mother she had ever known. Her step-mother was a great many things to Wendy, but maternal was not one of them. Wendy still dreamt of her approval, and love though she prayed every time she did that she wouldn't again. As she lay there, sobbing, she thought again of Peter Pan. His visit seemed so far away and meaningless now, even though at the time it made her hopeful that anything was possible. She rose from the bed and pulled out a large bag from underneath it, she opened it to check one last time. Inside was one of her mothers childhood dresses, a necklace and various other necessities. Now, how to get away she couldn't go past the party downstairs, and thinking of books she'd read an idea came to her. Calmly she sat on the bed and began pulling off the bed clothes and tying them together. It was time, she thought, for her to take matters into her own hands.**

**Thanx sooooooooooo much to reviewers! You keep me going, lol, R&R people, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon to. Big thanx to Eva Sumpter… I wasn't really sure about the last chappie after so long, but now I'm confident!**


End file.
